


A Man In Love ::  Especial Su Jin ::

by Yuuta_de_Atsushi



Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/M, Side-Story
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuta_de_Atsushi/pseuds/Yuuta_de_Atsushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Su Jin desea convertirse en una de las mejores actrices de Corea, sabe que no será fácil, pero encontrará un motivo que la aliente a seguir. Ese motivo tiene un nombre. Choi Siwon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man In Love ::  Especial Su Jin ::

A Man In Love

 

:: Especial Su Jin ::

 

Como todas las noches en las que su padre los visitaba, su hermano mayor la recibía en su cama, por una sola vez deseaba sentir lo que era tener una familia cariñosa. No, tener un padre cálido y cariñoso… su madre y su único hermano que era diez años más grande que ella vivían en un pequeño pueblo alejado de la ciudad, parecía incluso alejado de la civilización, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido hace muchos años atrás y la tecnología y los avances se negaran a llegar a ellos.

Su padre pocas veces se pasaba por la casa y cuando lo hacía estaba borracho y molesto, luego de descargar su enojo en contra de su madre de todas las maneras posibles abandonaba la casa antes de que el sol saliera, por desgracia la mujer era una persona educada “a la antigua” y pasará lo que pasará debía servir a su señor, porque para eso  se casó con él.

Pero realmente no todo era malo en torno a su padre, algunas veces aunque contadas éste venía sobrio y podían compartir por lo menos una hora de sana convivencia, hasta que el hijo mayor se molestaba por alguna acción y reñía con su padre, la abnegada madre siempre dispuesta a proteger a su vástago pagaba las consecuencias que esto provocaba.

Por muy egoísta que le resultara la acción, el muchacho abandonó la casa no sin antes prometer que las sacaría de ahí en cuanto pudiera.

Para suerte de madre e hija, por mal que se escuche, no pasó mucho tiempo para que el padre de Su Jin falleciera a causa de cirrosis, desde entonces la vida para ellas fue más tranquila, a pesar de los esfuerzos de su hermano no lograba enviar dinero suficiente y su mamá se vio en la obligación de encontrar trabajo como ama de llaves en una de las casas grandes que se encontraban en el pueblo. Su Jin se sentía inútil al no poder trabajar y aportar algo de dinero, su familia alegaba que serviría más si estudiaba y aprovechaba eso para hacerse de un buen trabajo.      

Había pasado años pensando en lo que quería ser cuando fuera adulta, pero no encontraba una profesión que llenara su espíritu, desde siempre su sueño era el de convertirse en una gran actriz, pero todo el mundo se burlaba al escuchar aquella “tontería”.

Su Jin no poseía un carácter carismático, más bien era fría a veces incluso inspiraba miedo regularmente permanecía alejada de todos, siempre en un rincón guardando silencio, pero fue un día que para un trabajo escolar tuvieron que montar una obra teatral y ella se desenvolvió con singular soltura, parecía una persona distinta, como si el escenario la transformara.

Un poco a regañadientes su madre aceptó el hecho y cuando por fin habían ahorrado algo de dinero ambas viajaron a Seúl junto a su hermano, ahí sin duda sería más fácil lograr colarse a una de esas empresas que crean estrellas, pero al llegar a la ciudad su impresión cambio. Al pasear por las calles la diferencia se percibía notablemente, las chicas que habían nacido ahí y ella, una chica pueblerina con ansias de triunfar. Dueña de una belleza particular un día fue descubierta por un agente que le propuso participar en un  casting para un comercial, ella se ajustaba a las necesidades del producto que se promocionaría, acudió al casting en compañía de su madre, sabían la situación y como a veces las jovencitas eran engañadas.

Desde entonces su vida tomó un rumbo diferente, formaba parte de una agencia publicitaria como modelo, a medida en que crecía su belleza también aumentaba, gracias a los trabajos que le daban en la empresa logró sacar adelante sus estudios universitarios, sin embargo ella deseaba llegar más lejos y no promocionar únicamente cereales y cosméticos.

Así un día logro adicionar   en aquella famosa empresa SM Entretainment, aunque era una agencia enfocada a la música seguramente le serviría de trampolín para llegar a convertirse en actriz. Lo importante era poder formar parte de uno de estos monstruos  y entrar en el medio.

Afortunadamente su voz no era mala, aunque ciertamente tenía que educarla, pero eso se solucionaría con algunas clases, después de pasar todos los filtros fue reclutada como parte de la SM.

Parecía que la vida le recompensaba lo malo que vivió durante su infancia.

. . .

 

Se hacía tarde para sus clases apenas había logrado salir a tiempo de su trabajo, corría a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían hasta que se topó con algo que la hizo caer, al alzar la mirada, cuál sería su sorpresa… acaba de tropezar con la espalda del famoso Choi Siwon, éste se giró y de inmediato extendió la mano hacía la chica.

-¿Te has hecho daño? –Preguntó mientras ayudaba a levantar sus cosas que habían salido volando alrededor.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! Ni siquiera pudo contar las veces que se inclinó para ofrecer sus disculpas.

Siwon sonrío pero no de manera burlona, pero si simpática, le pareció gracioso aquel gesto.

-Lo importante es que no te hayas lastimado. –Dijo esbozando una sonrisa que dejo sin aliento a Su Jin

Un brazo cayó alrededor del cuello de Siwon.

-Es hora de irnos. –Heechul miró a la joven con un poco de desdén, eso no era de extrañarse. Siwon miraba en diferentes puntos, como si buscara algo o a alguien. Por último regalo una última sonrisa y una reverencia a Su.

. . .

Los años pasaron y la fama de aquel grupo de jóvenes creció como la espuma, durante ese tiempo Su Jin adoró en silencio a Siwon, pero cada vez lo veía más lejano…aun si pertenecían a la misma empresa a él siempre se le veía con las mujeres más hermosas de toda Corea, ¿qué oportunidad tendría? La confianza no era una de sus mejores virtudes, pero el simple hecho de poder verlo por los pasillos de la agencia, de respirar el mismo aire que él la hacía feliz, sabía que era algo enfermizo, pero hasta ahora vivía con eso.

. . .

Ahora por fin sus dos grandes sueños parecían estar a punto de cumplirse, suspiraba mientras veía el cielo por la ventanilla del avión, que la llevaría hasta China, quería sacar sus manos y tomar una nube para guardarla como recuerdo del inicio de una nueva aventura.

Pero las palabras del CEO era lo que mayor ilusión le daba…

_“Tu pareja en el drama será Choi Siwon… sé que estás enamorada de él. En estos momentos su corazón está libre, deberías aprovechar también esa oportunidad y hacer que se enamoré de ti… a la empresa le hace falta una pareja.”_

 

 

 


End file.
